


Gingerbread House

by izone_stan48



Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [3]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: A Mintomi Holiday
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094723
Kudos: 11





	1. Merry Christmas

It’s Christmas time again, and a certain mochi was sad as this year she wouldn’t be able to go home to Japan and her family because of the virus. So now, she was stuck inside the dorm with the other J-line members and whoever decides to pity them and stay.

The other members, mainly Minjoo, did invite them to come and spend Christmas with their families, but the J-line members didn’t want to impose. And while Hitomi wanted to spend Christmas with her girlfriend, she knew she had to stay and celebrate with her fellow Japanese in solidarity.

Minjoo also offered to stay behind with them, but the mochi firmly refused, knowing just how much the visual missed her family and wanted her to go home to them.

A knock on her room door interrupted her thought.

“Babe?” A smile made its way onto Hitomi’s face when she saw her girlfriend.

“Mmmmm?”

“I’m leaving in a while, are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” There Minjoo goes again being overly worried about her.

“I’ll be fine Min, say hi to your family for me.”

Minjoo made her way to settle down beside the shorter girl on her bed. “They want you there you know? My little sister especially, she practically adores you already, and I’m pretty sure my older brother likes you more than me too.”

“As much as I want to, you know I want to spend time with Jline too.”

“Alright, but you better not flirt with Chaewon-unnie while I’m gone!” The frog pouted.

“Coming from Ms. trailing my fingers towards Chaewon-unnie’s inner thigh?” Hitomi raised an unimpressed eyebrow in response.

“Oh, would you look at the time! We’re gonna be late for our date!” Spluttering out a response as Minjoo forgot about that particular choreography that they spent a day arguing about.

“I thought you were leaving? What date are you talking about?”

“Well it’s not a date, date, considering it’s going to be at our dorm, but I still prepared it with all my heart!” Practically melting at Minjoo’s cuteness, Hitomi was touched that the taller girl would prepare a date before going home.

“Minjoo!” Screeching out the visual’s name as she was lifted off her bed and carried bridal-style by the frog.

“Come on my princess, your last date of the year awaits!”

Wrapping her arms around Minjoo’s neck, Hitomi had heart eyes while she was staring at her “prince” as the other girl has been calling herself ever since they first kissed, as according to her, the princess kissed the frog so now she’s turned into a handsome prince.

“How are your noodle arms carrying me? And are you really going to carry all the way up the other dorm?”

“Yah! I’ve been working out you know! Your prince should be strong so that she can carry you around everywhere.” Laughing at Minjoo’s offended face when she said she had noodle arms, her eyes trailed towards the taller girl’s biceps when she mentioned working out.

Raising an eyebrow in question, she gave it a firm squeeze, surprised that the other girl was telling the truth about working out.

“See babe? I’ve been working out for you, your sexy body motivates me to look hotter so that you’ll always find me attractive!”

“That’s disgusting unnie!” Arriving at the other dorm, they passed by Yujin who was about to go home for Christmas too.

“Yujin! I thought you left?” Minjoo asked the younger girl in surprise, slowly setting down Hitomi back on her feet.

“I did, but I left my charger so I came back up, my bags are already in my mom’s car downstairs.” Typical Yujin, forgetting about her things.

“Okay, Take care Yujinie, Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas unnies! Enjoy your date, and Hitomi-unnie, I hope you enjoy Minjoo-unnie’s gift to you, she spent the entire year making it.” Giving her a wink and quickly leaving out the door before the frog could hit her.

Hitomi turned to Minjoo to ask her about what the other girl was talking about, but before she could say anything, the visual interrupted her.

“Ready for our date?” Her thoughts faded away as Minjoo stared at her with that eye smile and indian dimples.

“Yes?” Minjoo led her to the kitchen where various baking supplies were arranged on the table.

“So, do you like it?”  
“We’re baking?”

Hitomi was slightly worried about all this as Minjoo had an infamous reputation when it came to anything in the kitchen.

“Well, not really, the baking part is already done since Eunbi-unnie told me if I even attempted to use the oven without her then I’ll be sleeping on the streets.” Pouting at the thought of their leader not trusting her, Minjoo continued to explain what their date actually is.

“We’re making a gingerbread house! See, the parts of the house are already there, we just have to put it all together and then design it!”

One reason why it was so easy to fall in love with Minjoo was because the other girl was so sweet and romantic.

“--And since you can’t go home to Japan this year, I thought why not make you a home here, well, you already have the dorm, but this one is edible which makes it even better!”

The mochi doesn’t think she can handle any more of Minjoo’s thoughtfulness, the angel always goes above and beyond to make sure she’s happy and taken care of.

Thus begins three hours of building a gingerbread house, aka three hours of Hitomi attempting to save the doomed house as Minjoo attempts to be a designer.

“...and done!”

As Minjoo adds the finishing touch of candied peaches and chocolate frogs near the house’s door, both girls take a step back to admire their finished gingerbread house.

“It’s definitely unique.” The house was honestly ugly, but there was no way Hitomi was willing to tell Minjoo that especially since the taller girl was looking at the house with so much pride.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Minjoo was so happy that they were the ones who built it, and although she knows she has questionable tastes when it comes to designing things. The important thing is that they built it, it’s theirs!

“I can’t wait to build a real house for us in the future.”

Hitomi quickly snapped her head towards Minjoo at her remark, but before she could ask her about it, the frog’s eyes suddenly widened as she realized what time it was.

“Oh no! I’m late, my mom is already downstairs!” Quickly running to gather her things, Minjoo suddenly stopped and gave Hitomi a wrapped gift.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay to help you clean up, but here’s my gift to you, I really hope you like it. I love you so much baby, Merry Christmas and I’ll see you soon!”

With that Minjoo took her things and ran out of the dorm.

Leaving behind an ugly gingerbread house, a messy kitchen, and a blushing Hitomi holding her gift, while still trying to process the fact that Minjoo wants them to have a house together in the future.

Calming herself down, Hitomi put aside her gift and began to clean up the mess they made. Thankfully, as bad as Minjoo was at designing things she was a really clean person, so all Hitomi had to do was throw the trash, put away the unused ingredients, and wash the dishes.

Finishing everything in one hour, Hitomi picked up her gift and the gingerbread house they made, locked the dorm, and made her way back towards her room in order to open Minjoo’s gift.

“Hey Tomi, what-- woah what is that?” Nako greeted her once she arrived back at their dorm.

“Minjoo and I made a gingerbread house…” sighed Hitomi, fully knowing that the other girl was about to start making fun of Minjoo.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” and there she goes.

“It’s not funny Nako.” Hitomi said while trying to keep her lips from twitching upward.

“It is and you know it! Wait, is that Minjoo’s gift to you!?”

“Yes… does everyone know what it is?” Hitomi was confused, first Yujin told her to enjoy it, now it seems even Nako knows what it is too.

“Yup! She worked really hard on that, even getting everyone to help her.” Hitomi was Nako’s best friend, and it made her happy to know that despite the tallest 01 liner’s clumsy tendencies, she does her best to make sure Hiichan feels loved.

“Now I’m curious, should I open it already?”

“Go for it! I wanna see your reaction, oh, I know I’ll feel it too, the other members would want to see you open it.” Quickly preparing her phone, Nako was positioned to film Hitomi while opening Minjoo’s gift.

Sitting down on the couch, Hitomi began unwrapping the medium-sized box, it was a little heavy so she assumed it contained a lot of things.  
With the final piece of wrapping paper gone, Hitomi couldn’t help the gasp that left her once she saw just what the other girl gave her.

It was a box painted with the two girls' representative color, the top had writing on it saying, _“2020 with Minjoo and Hitomi”_ , opening the box with trembling hands, Hitomi suddenly let out a sob as she saw its contents.

Just like their season’s greeting or welcoming collection, there were little bits and pieces of polaroids and message cards. But what caught her attention the most was a photobook entitled, _“Princess Bread and her Froggy Prince”_.

Flipping through the photobook, pictures of the two of them from the start of the year all the way to the end of November. Selcas filled the pages, but she noticed that there were a lot of candid pictures in between, likely taken by the members, of the two of them, cuddling, feeding each other, goofing around, and a lot more.

Then a small bundle of what seemed like postcards caught her eye, and once again she let out a sob at seeing what it was, _“Honda Hitomi through the eyes of Kim Minjoo”_ , there were dozens of her pictures with little messages written at the back. This is why Minjoo kept taking random pictures of her whenever they went out on little dates or when they hung out at the dorm together.

Picking up the letter included with shaking hands, Hitomi began to read her girlfriend’s words.

_To the person, I love the most in this world,_

_Merry Christmas Babe!! I hope you like my gift, I spent the entire year making it if you couldn’t tell. I know you’re probably thinking that you don’t deserve a gift like this, but you’re wrong! Because you Honda Hitomi deserve this and more, you deserve the universe and if I could only give it to you I will._   
_It’s been a year and a half since I asked you to be my girlfriend, and every moment I spend with you only makes me fall more in love. We’re still young, yet I’m already sure that you’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with._

_Once we’re old and wrinkly, we’ll have these pictures to remind us of the time when we were young and did stupid and crazy things. Thank you for always giving me a reason to smile even on the days when I didn’t want to._

_You complete me and make me an even better person than I am. I love you so much and if I have to remind you every single day, then I will._

_Once upon a time, I was just Kim Minjoo, but now I’m Kim Minjoo, Princess Hitomi’s Prince. One day I’ll build us a castle we can call home, and when that day comes, it’ll be the two of us slow dancing in the middle of the night as the fire blazes and warms our skin._

~~_I can’t wait to spend the next year with you._ ~~

_I can’t wait to spend forever with you._

_Sincerely yours,_   
_Kim Minjoo_

Now full-on sobbing, Hitomi has never felt so loved before. Only Minjoo has ever made her feel as if she was the only person in the world. She loves that idiot so much, and she wished she was here with her so that she could shower her kisses and cuddles.

“Damn Hiichan, Minjoo is so in love with you.” Nako finally finished recording her crying like a fool.

“I don’t deserve her!” Hitomi sobbed out, burying her head into Nako’s hair.  
“There, there, Hii, of course, you do.”

“I love her so much.”

“And you know she loves you too.”

They might be spending Christmas apart, but Hitomi knows that wherever Minjoo is she’ll be thinking about her, and that was enough for her.


	2. Plans for the new year or maybe the future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's date and a blast to the past

New Year, New Me, right? 

That wasn’t necessarily the case as Hitomi feels the same as she did last year, though she was hoping that 2021 will be an even better year than the last one. 

She feels thankful that some of the other members stayed at the dorm for new year’s to keep the jline company instead of going home to their families. but, once again she hoped she had the choice of staying or going home too. 

An arm suddenly wraps around her shoulder, and she gazes up to look at the taller girl. Kim Minjoo with her indian dimples, and killer eye smile. How dare she stare at her like that, did she want her to die?

“Hii-chan let’s go! I need some new glasses, how can I see your blinding beauty if all I can see are blurs.” The taller girl was once again over reacting, she was wearing contact lenses for heaven’s sake. 

“And yes, I do now I have contacts, but they hurt my eyes so I don’t like wearing them at home. Though even if all I see are blurs, whenever I look at you I can still see your beauty.” There she goes again, making Hitomi blush like an idiot in love. The peach wonders just how the frog became so smooth, especially since the taller girl couldn’t even look at her in the eyes when she confessed to her.

They finally arrived at the optometrist and Hitomi said a silent thanks because she wouldn’t have to listen to flirty Minjoo anymore.

“Hiichan! Look at this, you’ll look so sexy if you wear these specs!” She stands corrected, letting out a sigh, Hitomi resigns herself to her fate.

Looking back she wonders what made her say yes to this dumb frog’s confession, it must have been the fact that the taller girl’s clumsy ~~confidence~~ cowardness charmed her.

**_*flashback*_ **

_“What if she says no?!” Hitomi heard Minjoo’s voice from outside her room, with walls as thin as paper. It's kind of hard not to listen in._

_“She won’t! Now stop being a coward and knock!” That was definitely Yuri’s voice, of course, it would be those two causing mayhem._

_“I don’t want to anymore! I’m backing out, let’s just do this another day and---”_

_“Shut up you stupid frog! I did not pay for KkuChaen to go on a date and bribe Wonyoung with a week’s supply of mintchoco to make sure you have the dorm to yourselves just for you to chicken out!”_

_Raising a brow when she heard Nako’s voice join the conversation, so it seems the rest of the 01 liners left her out of something. Question is though, what the hell did they plan and why was she not informed? Was it something too crazy that they had to get everyone else out of the dorm? Oh no, what if they planned something that they knew she wouldn’t approve of?_

_“Either you knock on the door or I knock you out!” She heard Yuri threaten Minjoo._

_“Just knock me out, anything is better than this!” Minjoo wailed out._

_“Why. are. you. such. a. coward.” Hitomi is pretty sure that Nako just hit Minjoo after every word she said._

_Silence._

_Hitomi was suddenly worried when it seemed like the three of them stopped making any noise. She was just about to get up and check on them when she heard it._

_*knock knock*_

_“Hii-chan? Are you awake?” Minjoo asked her, the frog was trying to sound stable, but Hitomi could hear the slight tremble in the other girl’s voice._

_“Yup, come in!” The peach didn’t really know what was about to happen, but when Minjoo entered the room looking more nervous than the day of the produce48 announcement, she knew something big was about to take place._

_“H-how are you? A-are you hungry?” The frog cursed herself for stuttering._

_“Eh? Kind of, why do you ask?” Hitomi was starting to get really confused, this was out of character for Minjoo considering whenever she wanted to eat with someone, Hitomi was probably not in her top 5 first choices._

_“I-i made dinner, and I was wondering if you wanted me to eat you…”_

_A heartbeat passed before both of them realized what Minjoo just blurted out._

_“NO! What I meant to say was, if you wanted to eat with me!!!!” Minjoo collapsed on the floor. Tears were starting to pool in her eyes at the mess she just created._

_To be completely honest, Hitomi was shocked at what that other girl asked her, but now she couldn’t help but look at the crying pepe in fondness. This was such a Minjoo thing to do._

_“Yah, Minjoo-gaddo! Of course, I’ll eat with you, but are you sure it’s edible?” Hitomi approached the girl on the floor and pulled her up back on her feet._

_Minjoo stared at her with teary eyes before sniffling and recalling the events that happened earlier, back at the other dorm._

**_*flashback, flashback*_ **

_“The three of you want to cook?” Eunbi looked suspiciously at ¾ of the 01 line._

_“YES!” the three eagerly nodded._

_“Why not ask Tomi for help? Isn’t she the only 01 liner that can cook?”_

_“NO!” the three shouted in alarm_

_“No…? Why not?” Now Eunbi was even more suspicious of what the three were planning, especially since they were keeping the sanest member of their foursome out of the loop._

_“B-because…” Yuri glanced at the other two for help in coming up with a believable lie._

_“Because she’s mad at us! And we wanted to cook her favorite food to apologize!” Minjoo blurted out a lie real quick._

_“Yup! That’s why it’s only the three of us, we need to beg Hii-chan for forgiveness.” Nako couldn’t deny that in moments like this, Minjoo’s acting training comes in handy._

_“Uh-huh…” Before Eunbi could ask what they did, Yujin and Chaewon arrived holding a bouquet of flowers and a huge basket of bread from Hitomi’s favorite bakery._

_“Minjoo-unnie the delivery guy said you ordered this?” asked a confused Yujin who was holding a bouquet that was half her size, which means it was probably as tall as Nako._

_“How much bread did you buy? This must have been so expensive!” added Chaewon while her arms were shaking at the weight of the bread basket._

_“What the hell did the three of you do to Hitomi that warrants an apology of this scale?” a bewildered Eunbi asked, she never got an apology this big, and she had elever girls to give her headaches 24/7!_

_“We can’t say-” “-We took an oath.- “ ''-Only same-aged friends can know.”_

_“Okay then… Well let’s start cooking, and I hope Hitomi forgives you.” With that, Eunbi helped the other three girls cook the mochi’s favorite food, and by help, it meant the older girl was doing all the work while the three younger ones washed the dishes._

_“Why can’t we just tell the others that you plan on confessing to Hii-chan?” Nako whispered to Minjoo while she passed her a dirty pan._

_“Because I don’t want them to know if ever Hitomi rejects me!” Minjoo whispered back, washing the pan, before passing it on to Yuri._

_“She won’t reject you, so stop being so negative!” added in Yuri, as she was drying the pan, before placing it back on the shelf._

_“I’m just saying this Minjoo, but on the less than 1% chance that Hitomi does reject you, you better not start crushing on me!” said Nako._

_“Yah Nabuki! What the hell are you saying?!” asked a blushing Minjoo._

_“Well, considering you had a crush on me before, it only makes sense that you complete the 01 liner set.” Yuri teased._

**_*end of flashback, flashback*_ **

_Shuddering as she remembered the last part, Minjoo snapped back to reality and shyly offered Hitomi her hand, seemingly asking her to hold it._

_Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Hitomi decided to just go with and tentatively intertwined her fingers with the other girl’s slightly larger hand._

_Leading the shorter girl to the living room, all the while furiously blushing. Minjoo heard Hitomi gasp in surprise at the view that greeted them._

_The living room was completely transformed. A rounded table perfect for two was in the middle of the room, decorated with fancy dinnerware, candles, and flowers scattered around._

_Fairy lights were set up above, setting the mood, as if they were in a magical place. Hitomi glanced to her left and did a double-take when she saw Nako and Yuri standing in the kitchen wearing tuxedos._

_What the hell was going on?_

_Minjoo stopped them just beside the table and slowly turned around to face Hitomi. Anyone looking could see just how nervous the taller girl was._

_The frog took a deep breath in a failed attempt to steady her wildly beating heart. She wiped her palms on her shirt, took the offered guitar that Yuri held out for her, and sang._

_“...I really like you, I really really like you_

_If we’re together, we can shine whenever forever_

_With you…”_

_Hitomi was breathless as the other girl serenaded her with the song they wrote together for their next album. Now she knew why the Minjoo was so inspired and full of ideas when they wrote the lyrics. The peach thought that the frog had a crush, but never did she think it would be her!_

_“Minjoo…” Hitomi breathed out._

_“Hii-chan, before you say anything please listen to me first.” Minjoo took a deep breath and finally said the words she couldn’t find the courage to say till this moment._

_“I like you.” Slowly taking Hitomi’s hands into her own._

_“I like the way you scrunch up your eyebrows whenever I do something dumb. I like it when you sigh in defeat when you can’t stop Yuri and I bickering. I like the fact that even though I give you a headache 75% of the time, at the end of the day you still message me a goodnight. I like it when you say my name, even if it’s because you’re scolding me. I like the way you take your time teaching me the choreography because I suck at dancing. I like every single thing about you. I like you. And I want you to be mine.”_

_With every sentence about what she liked about Hitomi, Minjoo would close the gap between the two of them, until finally there was nothing but an inch of space between their lips._

_Hitomi didn’t know what to feel, the other girl’s confession filled her with an unknown feeling, and warmth was slowly consuming her. She had absolutely no idea that Minjoo felt the same way about her._

_Ever since the two became teammates for the touch performance, Hitomi was instantly attracted to the taller girl. Her determination and passion were only rivaled by her unworldly beauty._

_To think that the girl she has liked for so long, actually likes her back. Well, let’s just say the inch of space between their lips was gone in a blink of an eye._

_Minjoo was silently screaming inside her head. SHE WAS KISSING HITOMI AKA THE GIRL OF HER DREAMS!!! How could she not freak out right now!_

_However, as much as the two wanted to continue kissing, they were harshly reminded that they were not alone. Nako and Yuri had their phones up recording them and cheering like fangirls who saw the main leads of a drama kiss for the first time._

_“Instead of eating each other, why don't you eat the dinner ~~we~~ Eunbi worked so hard on?” teased Yuri with a shit-eating grin on her face._

_Blushing in reply, Minjoo led Hitomi to sit, pulling out her chair like the gentleman she is. Remembering the flowers and the bread, the frog beckoned Nako to give it to the peach._

_The three 01 liners couldn’t help but laugh at Nako because the bouquet taller than her and the breadbasket probably weighed as much as she did. Of course in true same-aged friends fashion, instead of helping her out, the three just filmed her and laughed their asses off at the hilarious sight._

_***End of flashback*** _

“Hey, babe, how do these look on me?” snapping back into reality at her girlfriend's question. Hitomi glanced at Minjoo and holy shit! The other girl looked so attractive right now, if only they weren’t in public then she could have kissed the frog.

“Those are great, get those, now” Hitomi demanded because it would be a crime to not see Minjoo with specs again!

“Let’s get matching ones! These frames look good on both of us.” curse that stupid eye smile for never failing to make her blush.

Hitomi watched as the taller girl paid for both of their glasses, not paying attention to her protests that she could pay for her own. 

“The lady said it would take a couple of hours before we can pick it up. What do you want to do in the meantime?” asked Minjoo as she takes the other girl’s hand in her and intertwines their fingers with practiced ease.

“There was a model house next door, want to check that out?” Hitomi didn’t know why but the thought of them looking at models for their future home, made her extra happy. She didn’t know what the future holds for them, but if the other girl ever proposes, Hitomi is sure she would say yes.

“Ohhhhhh! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go! I want our house to have at least 15 rooms!” Minjoo’s eyes widened in excitement as she thought about what their house would like in the future.

“What are we going to do with 15 rooms?!” asked Hitomi in surprise.

“Well, we need to have enough rooms for when the other members come over.” 

“We’re literally all dating each other? What are the other rooms for?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? We need rooms for our kids and the member’s kids too!” The fact that Minjoo wanted kids with her almost made her want to cry. Hitomi knows that the other girl would be an amazing mother in the future. 

“Just out of curiosity, how many kids do you want?” 

Minjoo gave her a sheepish smile which told her she wouldn’t like what her answer would be.

“I want at least five…” Minjoo said and quickly pecked her on the cheek then ran away. Dodging the slap that was supposed to hit her if she didn’t move fast enough.

“FIVE!? Get back here you dumb frog! I’m not giving birth five times!!!”


End file.
